Evil Angel
by Yoru-chan-Amuto-freak
Summary: Amuto! Amu goes off to fight Death Rebel. What happens when he's too powerful? One-shot! Rated T for voilence... just to be safe.


**Evil Angel**

**Yoru-chan: This was inspired by the song Evil Angel by Avenged Sevenfold. (R.I.P. James Sullivan… may he find his Little Piece of Heaven in the Afterlife XDDD) **

**Ikuto: This is a sad story.**

**Yoru-chan: Yes, and it's also four o'clock in the morning. **

**Ikuto: Whatever… Yoru-chan does not own Shugo Chara or the songs Evil Angel by A7X and Honto no Jibun by Buono.**

**Yoru-chan: If I did, Tadase would be a girl, Nagi and Rima would be a couple already, and Miki would be in more Charanari's!**

* * *

***Amu's POV***

I was laying down on my bed, doing homework. Nikaidou-sensei had come up with some crazy assignment that was due tomorrow. I sighed as I did my best to work through it.

"Do your best~ desu," said Su.

"Go, Go, Amu-chan. Do your best, do your best, Amu-chan!" cheered Ran.

"Thanks guys."

'_Baka yarou, honto no jubun….'_

I turned to pick up my phone.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Amu-chan! Come down to the park and fast! That thieving cat is here with that weird charanari again!"

"Got it. Be there in a sec." I hung up on Tadase-kun.

"Ran! Charanari!"

"Roger!"

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

I flew down to the park where I saw Rima, Yaya, Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Utau, and Ikuto. Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, and Utau were holding off and purifying X Eggs. Tadase-kun was in the midst of battle with Ikuto/ Death Rebel. I ran up closer.

"Amu-chan, stay back!" said Tadase-kun while holding off Ikuto's scythe, "It's different than usual!"

"Huh? How?"

Ikuto stopped his battle with Tadase and stared at me. He sped over to me, his scythe held in an attack position.

"Amu-chan, run!"

I knew I didn't have time to get away.

"Heart Rod."

I held up the baton in defense as he came to attack. The sound of clanking metal could be heard as he tried to break my defense. I could feel my feet sliding as each blow hit. I jumped back a distance, knowing that I wouldn't last much longer. Tadase-kun was right, it was different. He was more powerful this time. He sped towards me again and I knew I wouldn't be able to successfully defend this next attack.

"Heart Speeders."

I flew up in the air, just missing the attack. Apparently, Ikuto wasn't satisfied with me getting away, so he came after me again. He repeatedly jumped up and tried to slash my feet with his scythe. He missed several times, but he gained height with each jump. I looked down to see if he would try again, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked up and there he was, preparing to attack. I had no time to defend or even move.

**SLASH!**

I felt myself falling as everything went black.

***Normal POV***

"Amu!" Rima and the others shouted as the heard her unconscious body hit the ground with a loud THUD. They ran towards her and saw that her Charanari had been undone and she was bleeding heavily from her chest. There was a big slash mark that came from her right shoulder to the left side of her stomach.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto… I will crush you!" said an enraged Tadase.

"Hotori-kun, we all know that will never happen. **(A/N: U GOT THAT RIGHT!) **We have a more important matter to attend to," said Nagihiko.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They all attended to Amu and abandoned the fight with Ikuto.

"I don't think so," said a mysterious voice from the distance.

TING!The sound of the tuning fork rang through the park. Ikuto clutched his head in pain, then straightened up. He ran towards them, scythe in hand.

"Prepare yourselves, he's coming," said Nagihiko.

He sped towards the group, who was protecting the wounded Amu. He leaped in the air, attacking from above. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of Amu. He stopped his attack and jumped back. **(A/N: He had landed but not attacked) **

He clutched his head and dropped the scythe. The shiny marks in his eyes reappeared. He had broke the mind control and now walked towards the group.

"Amu…"

The Guardians plus Utau stepped back to give him room. He picked up her upper body and hugged it. A few tears fell from the teen's eyes.

***Amu's POV***

I awoke to severe pain in my chest. The searing pain was unbearable. I also felt something warm holding me up. I opened my eyes to see azure ones staring back. They were tear-filled and for of grief, sorrow, and guilt. I shakily raised my hand to wipe them away. It took a lot of effort through the pain.

"Please don't cry," my voice not going above a whisper. I tried to draw in a breath, but it hurt too much.

"Amu….. Amu, I love you."

I smiled. Those were the last words I heard before I fell back into unconsciousness.

'_Put me to sleep, evil angel. Open your wings, evil angel.'_

I heard those words in the darkness.

'_Fly over me, evil angel. Why can't I breathe, evil angel?'_

I saw a light and headed towards it.

***Ikuto's POV* (This is at the same time as when Amu heard the Evil Angel lyrics)**

I felt Amu draw in one shaky breath and let it out. Each one getting more shallow until they stopped. She also felt colder and paler. The realization came to me and more tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

"Oi! She isn't breathing!" I told the others. They ran over to confirm it. The chibi blonde started crying along with the purple head and the hyper girl. I even heard Utau sniffle. I then heard a small voice say,

" '_Put me to sleep, evil angel……….. Why can't I breathe, evil angel?' " _

Amu went completely limb. I also looked to her Shugo Chara, which had shattered.

"No….. No… this isn't happening…. No…..no…. NO!!!!!"

I had killed her. My love was dead. She died by my hand.

Tears now flowed freely out of my eyes.

The evil angel she was talking about, was me.

* * *

**Yoru-chan: How'd you like it? Sad isn't it? I'm planning on writing happier one-shots and song-fics. I'm not all Doom and Gloom.**

**Ikuto: Stop stealing lines from Hitman Reborn!(WHICH I DON'T OWN!)**

**Yoru-chan: Sorry!! _ Geez… sue me for watching episode 166.… **

**Anyway…. **

**Shugo Chara chapter 48----**

**AWWWW!!! Ikuto and Yoru scene 3**

**Amu finally figures out that Tadase is a total freak and she doesn't "love" him, but Ikuto instead. Then she pulls a Kairi and says that she can't see him yet.**

**Shugo Chara Party! 14---**

**Pucchi Pucchi-**

**MUST DIE!**

**Party!-**

**Apparently I'm going to get married at 30 just because I forgot my cell phone… ****AND DIE COSPLAYERS**

**Doki Doki!-**

***sigh* yet another filler… RIKKA MUST PERISH!**

**And that's all for now…. See ya!**


End file.
